Te guste o no
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: Desde el momento en que la vio quizó conocerla, podría llamarse amor a primera vista pero ese sentimiento era mas que simple amor //Regalo navideño para los fans NaruSakus que leen mi fic.


Hola todos los NaruSakus.

Para la gente que no reconoce, soy Ángel y estoy publicando one-shots para los fans de las parejas favoritas de mis lectores en estas fechas.

Hoy les traigo un One-shot escrito en base a la canción "Te guste o no" de Ricardo Arjona.

No es song-fic, porque solo me inspire en la canción, ya que al escucharla de inmediato pensé: "Naruto y Sakura" asíque espero que les guste, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer fics de ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Todo ocurrió un día en el que Naruto fue castigado por hacer graffiti en la estatua del fundador de la universidad. Sólo había sido dado más color a la estatua, pero la nueva directora, Tsunade, lo tomó como una ofensa a su abuelo. Ahora mismo, el rubio hiperactivo de la universidad de Konoha refunfuñando sobre las injusticias de la vida.

-¡No es justo, obaa-san (vieja)! –Gritó al cielo, observando nuevamente la figura de marfil de tres metros- ¡Yo seré el director de esta Universidad y dejare que todos le pongas sus grafitos! ¡Dattebayo!

Al notar que nadie le tomaba en cuenta se cruzó de brazos y observó nuevamente la figura de blanco marfil, la había dejado tan brillante que se podía reflejar en él. Pensó en que lo felicitarían por su gran labor; la estatua siempre se veía opaca y algo griseña, mas, lo que recibió no fue un halago en cuanto un grupo de estudiantes paso por allí.

-Este marfil brilla mucho –Comentó una voz que sonaba entre reproche y comentario- ¿Qué fue el idiota que hizo esto a la estatua? El marfil debe ser de un color blanco opaco, no tan brillante.

Él volteó a hacerle frente a quien sea que estuviera criticando su labor de cinco horas, no obstante, enmudeció al verla. Una muchacha de cuerpo esbelto y falto de curvas; cabello de color exótico, un color rosa, como el de los pétalos de cerezo y que llegaba a la mitad de su cuello; ojos verdes como jade, que llamaban ser contemplados por cualquier persona que estuviese cerca; y una piel de color rosa.

Naruto quedo boquiabierto al verla, sólo en sus sueños más locos había sido testigo de tal criatura perfecta: llamativa y sencilla.

-¡Ay frentezota! ¡Deja de quejarte o nunca conseguirás novio! –Comentó una rubia que se encontraba con la chica de cabello exótico- Y menos, Sasuke-kun.

-Ya ríndete Ino-puerca –Naruto notó el tamaño de la frente de la chica en la que se había fijado, era algo grande, pero le gustaba. No era una frente común, y su madre, en los tiempos en que ella estaba viva, decía que entre mas frente uno tiene, mas inteligente- Sasuke-kun esta interesado en Hinata… -Comentó desanimada la ojiverde.

-Pero ella no lo quiere –Comentó otra chica, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés- Neji me lo contó, ella esta interesada en otro tipo, dice que es un perdedor.

-¡No bromees!

-¿No que estaba con Kiba?

-¿Kiba no esta con Shino?

-¡Bromeas!

Naruto quedo inmóvil, quedándose como idiota mirando como la muchacha se iba ¡Y ni siquiera pudo escuchar su nombre! Le tomó cinco minutos darse cuenta que pudo habérsele acercado y decirle cualquier cosa- ¡Maldición! –Y sin querer tiró el balde de agua sucia en dirección a la pintura- ¡No! –La ensucio de nuevo.

.

.

Pasaban las semanas, y el joven de cabellera rubia seguía observando a la joven de cabello exótico, era su obsesión, su deseó y sus sueños. Hasta que llegó el día en que se decidió hablar con ella. Se acercó a ella, quien se encontraba sentada en la fuente en medio del campus de la Universidad. Estaba decidido a hablar con ella, deseaba conocerla y ser su amigo y si las cosas se daban bien, mas que amigos.

-¡Hola! –Saludó con toda su energía, sin poder evitar sentirse algo nervioso, nerviosismo que ocultó con una sonrisa.

Ella levanto la cabeza de un libro de anatomía celular, observando al muchacho sin interés- Ha… hola –Correspondió el saludo, mas, no le interesaba en absoluto el joven

Naruto se rascó la nuca, sin saber que hacer o que decir- ¿Qué hora tienes? –Preguntó, esperando poder iniciar una conversación según la hora, talvez alargar la conversación para invitarla a una cita.

-Son cuarto para las dos –Dijo ella observando su reloj de muñeca, al instante abrió sus ojos ante la hora, tenía que volver a casa para almorzar.

Se levantó, tomando cinco libros de más de quinientas hojas cada uno, aproximadamente, con gran esfuerzo se acomodo su mochila y los libros. Pasó de largo a Naruto, sin tomarle atención, lo cual decepcionó un poco al rubio, pero no se rindió. La siguió unos pasos, hasta quedar a su ritmo y con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas le habló.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con los libros? -Intentó sonar simpático, no obstante, la respuesta que recibió no era muy buena.

-No

-¿Te acompaño a la salida del campus?

-No

Suspiró decepcionado, esperaba recibir una afirmación. Llevaba más de un mes observando a la mujer a la distancia y realmente deseaba conocerla. Fue amor a primera vista y ese sentimiento se negaba a desaparecer. Quería conocerla, quería estar con ella. Le gustaba su carácter decidido, le gustaba cuando ella sonreía, le gustaba su determinación, inteligencia; Le gustaba todo de ella. Tenía sus defectos y lo sabía, ella era muy indecisa, pero cuando tomaba una decisión, no la dejaba por nada del mundo.

-¿Sabes? Le agradarías a mi madre si te presentara como mi novia –Comentó entre chiste y seriedad- Bueno, si mi madre siguiese viva –El Uzumaki se quedo mirándola, esperando una respuesta

Ella volteó, teniendo una ceja levantada y mostrando el disgusto en sus palabras- Tú estas loco, lárgate –Ella no sabía si era enserio lo que decía él o era un chiste de mal gusto.

Naruto quedo absorto viéndola irse, le tomo treinta segundos reaccionar, acordándose que el año escolar se acababa pronto y si no se apresuraba no la vería hasta que acabaran las vacaciones. Era mucho tiempo para él.

Le siguió unas cuadra, asegurándose que ella no le viera, sonriéndole, esperándola tomar por sorpresa a la salida de algún negocio y decirle: "Que coincidencia, parece que el destino quiere que estemos juntos" o algo por el estilo para conquistarla.

Por quedarse soñando no dio cuenta que ella había abordado un autobús. Naruto se sobresalto al verla alejándose y empezó a correr, gritándole a la gente que se hiciera a un lado. No quería perderla.

Al final, un semáforo apareció de color rojo y el autobús se detuvo. Naruto sonrió al verlo ¡La suerte le había acompañado!

Subió por la puerta y busco en su bolsillo el dinero exacto. Una vez que pagó miró a los pasajeros, encontrándose con la muchacha observando la ventana sin mucho interés. El rubio sonrío y dio un gritó tremendo para que lo notara. Sorprendida, ella apreció como el hiperactivo se le acercaba en medio de risas.

-¡Hola de nuevo!

Ella quedo atónita al verlo, en especial al notar que se encontraba respirando agitadamente ¿Había corrido para encontrarla? No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo ¿Pero que diablos pasaba por la cabeza del chico?

Él quedo absorto al verla sonreír, notando como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con prisa.

-¿Puedo sentarme con tigo? –Preguntó con cara de perrito- Voy a ver a mi hermana –Volvió a reír y se rascó la nuca- Si tuviera hermana, voy a ir… ir a… ir a algún lado.

La pelirosa desvío la vista, sin atreverse a sonreírle a aquel extraño desconocido- Tú estas loco, pero supongo que puedes sentarte aquí –Indicó el asiento junto a ella.

Naruto amplio su sonrisa y de forma escandalosa se sentó al lado de la mujer de sus sueños. Apreciándola de cerca.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré el próximo director de la Univerdad de Konoha, Dattebayo

-Yo soy Haruno Sakura.

_Sakura…_ Ese era un hermoso nombre. Tan hermoso como ella.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ojala no me halla quedado tan mal como yo lo veo… hacer un one-shot diario y subirlo temprano es un arduo trabajo, especial porque son como 10 one-shot los que debo publicar antes de el 17, me voy de viaje… odio ir de viaje.

Ojala a los NaruSakus no les moleste que puse en una parte que "Sasuke siente algo por Hinata" pero soy **fan SasuHina** XD no me culpen por eso.

Bueno, ahora me toca terminar el GaaHina, ShikaHina, SasoDei y el NejiHina… uuff… y sin contar las parejas de mi fic… -_-

Gracias por leer

adiós adiós

PD: No es necesario dejar RR, pero amo los RR, sin contar con que no me siento muy feliz porque no he recibido muchos RRs en los otros one-shots…


End file.
